


A Fight Worth Fighting

by superwhowolflocked



Series: We're Going Rounds [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Rape Aftermath, Revenge, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles shuts down after Derek helps him get revenge for what the pack did to him. Derek hates seeing his mate so closed off and does his best to get him to open up... the only way he knows how. </p><p>This is porn, there is some plot there, but really, just lots and lots of porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fight Worth Fighting

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my sister and best friend for beta'ing this for me!! Check her out at the-doctors-next-companion13.tumblr.com

Stiles didn’t have much say on the matter when Derek “asked” him to move into the loft. He was eighteen after all, his dad couldn’t exactly stop him, and he _was_ mated with Derek; him being at the loft would just make it easier for Derek to pacify him when his heat came around. That being said, Stiles wasn’t exactly thrilled with the idea. He felt more like Derek’s property than he did his mate, being told where to live and when. Then again, it wasn’t like he was in this relationship by choice, so why would him moving in with Derek be any different? 

It took all of two hours for him to pack up his room. He threw all his clothes in trash bags, borrowed a couple of totes from Melissa for his books and other various belongings. He was leaving all his furniture except for his computer desk that his mom had bought him when he was eleven, just a couple of months before she passed away. 

Upon agreeing to move in with Derek, the man had conceded to properly furnish the loft, which included buying the largest flat screen TV Stiles could find; 110 inch Samsung UHD TV. It measured over eight feet across and nearly took up an entire wall. Stiles couldn’t believe Derek agreed to the $150,000 purchase. his jaw dropped when the men came to the loft to install the monstrous screen. Stiles didn’t think Derek had been serious when he agreed to buy it.

“ _Jesus!_ How much money do you have, anyway?” he asked while the men put together the stand. 

“Enough.” 

“Well, fuck, if that isn’t the vaguest answer you could give.” 

“Well it’s the only one you’re getting, so drop it.” And Stiles did, for the time being. 

They also bought a set of couches a few book shelves, a dining room set, and some furniture for the bedroom, which Stiles insisted they use. 

“No, Derek, I’m not sleeping on a bed in the living room. We have a bedroom, and we’re going to use it.”

“Why does it matter what room the bed is in?” 

“Because! People are walking in here, uninvited, _all the time_. I don’t want someone to barge in while I’m half asleep, in my boxers, or god forbid, _naked_ , and see me flail out of bed! No, it’s not happening. We’re moving the bed upstairs.”

Eventually Derek agreed, albeit, reluctantly. 

It was weird sleeping in Derek’s bed. It was softer than his own, smelled wrong, and he wasn’t used to sharing. It wasn’t that he didn’t like sharing, in fact, he quite enjoyed it for someone who was mildly being held against his will. He liked cuddling, and Derek was warm, which was nice for Stiles who was _always_ cold. It was just… he wasn’t used to waking up with someone in bed next to him. He was a bit startled by it every morning when he opened his eyes.

Derek was still pretty closed off after Stiles had moved in, not that he was expecting anything different, really, though he had hoped. They mostly sat in the living room and watched TV, Derek cooked for the two of them, and sometimes he would go out for pack meetings. It was all rather domestic. Though, Stiles couldn’t lie, when Derek went to train with Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, it bothered him. He felt betrayed. 

“How can you go hang out with them… after…” Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to finish the sentence. He was hurt, and angry, and just… he wanted them to pay for what they had done to him. 

“They’re my pack, Stiles, what do you want me to do? I can’t just _not_ see them. They’re my _pack_.” 

“I _know_ they’re your pack, Derek! But you act like they didn’t fucking kidnap me, beat me, and _rape_ me! You hear that you werewolf _bastard?! THEY RAPED ME!!!_ And you’re walking around here like everything is okay, like you didn’t have to fuck me against my will just so the rest of the fucking werewolf community wouldn’t be so intoxicated by my unclaimed scent that they felt the need to fuck me against my will, too!” Stiles was livid.

“What. Do. You. Want. Me. To. _DO?_ ” Derek snarled through gritted teeth. 

“What do I want you to do? _WhadoIwantyoutodo?!_ I want you to PUNISH them! Make them pay for what they did! _Do_ something to show me you actually care that they tortured me for hours and forcefully took my virginity.” 

Derek looked utterly broken. He hated talking about what his pack did to Stiles. It made him physically sick, the thought of his pack doing something so vile. So he agreed, his pack needed punished. 

-

“Derek? _DEREK?!?! _Erica screamed as he exited the basement below Hale Manner. “God dammit, Derek, you can’t just leave us tied up here!!”__

__“I can, and I will.”_ _

__He turned for one last look at his pack. Isaac and Boyd were still passed out, but Erica was conscious and panicking. Each of them were strung up by their wrists with wolfsbane soaked rope, suspended high enough that the tips of their toes could _just_ reach the ground. Not that is was much help, though. There was an inch of water coating the entire basement floor, and as soon as Derek exited the room, Stiles was going to pull the lever and send one hundred thousand volts of electricity through the water. Every time they touched the ground they were going to have a surge of electricity coursing through their bodies. It was enough to cause them serious pain, but not enough to kill them, even with their weakened healing abilities. _ _

__Erica was still yelling after him when Derek left the room. He shut the door behind him and made sure it was securely locked before he turned toward Stiles who was leaving on the wall with his foot propped against it, arms crossed, and a vacant look painted across his expression._ _

__“You ready?” Derek asked cautiously. Stiles looked seconds away from breaking, and Derek didn’t want to say anything to push him over the edge._ _

__Stiles pushed off the wall, pulled the lever, and waited. As soon as he heard the pack scream in agony, he turned, walked down the corridor, and out of the basement. He was waiting in the Camaro when Derek finally caught up to him. He had the same blank expression on his face but his body was more relaxed and he no longer had an aura of pain emanating off him._ _

__Derek climbed into the driver’s seat, but he didn’t start the car, he just waited for whatever Stiles was going to say._ _

__“I don’t want them to come near me once you let them out. If I so much as see them, I won’t hesitate to tell my father what they did to me.”_ _

__Derek nodded and promptly started the car. He took Stiles home, neither of them speaking a word the duration of the drive. Stiles stayed silent during dinner, looked uninterested when Derek turned on _Doctor Who_ (Stiles’ favorite show), and dragged his feet the whole way to their bedroom. Once in the room, Stiles sat quietly on the edge of the bed. Derek walked up to him warily, but Stiles didn’t so much as blink. Derek proceeded to strip him of his plaid button up and t-shirt. He then removed his mate’s shoes, socks, and maroon skinnies. _ _

__Derek ran his hands along Stiles’ legs, massaging them gently, kissed up his stomach and chest, biting lightly as he went, and peppered his face with feathery kisses. Stiles seemed to relax, but he still didn’t speak._ _

__Derek had never seen Stiles like this before, so closed off and sullen. It was upsetting seeing his mate in such distress. He figured punishing the pack would have made Stiles happy, but it appeared to be having the opposite effect on him. As shocking as it was, Derek couldn’t take this defining quiet any longer, be had grown used to Stiles’ constant yammering, and the silence was killing him._ _

__“Stiles, what’s wrong?” Nothing. “Stiles, _please_ , I need you to talk to me. Being mated isn’t just physical, it’s emotional, and this, whatever it is you’re going through, it’s killing me.” Who knew all it took was a little brooding to get King Broody himself to open up. _ _

__Stiles looked up at him for the first time since they left the manner and there was nothing but pain behind his eyes._ _

__“What did they turn me into, Derek?” he asked, voice barely above a whisper._ _

__“What do you mean, Stiles?” Derek had no idea what Stiles was talking about._ _

__“I wanted them to suffer for what they did to me. I wanted to hear them _scream_.” He was still barely audible but his hysteria was clearly evident. He was breaking and Derek felt like there was nothing he could do to make it stop. “I was relieved… when I heard them shriek in agony. I was happy.” The last sentence was a sob, and he collapsed into Derek’s chest, clutching blindly at the man’s naked torso. _ _

__“Shh, shh, shh. Stiles, it’s okay. It’s only human for you to be relieved that they were being punished for what they did to you.”_ _

__Stiles laughed manically through his tears. “Like you would know what it’s like to be human.”_ _

__The stab hurt, but Derek took it, knowing Stiles was only lashing out because he was hurting. Derek didn’t say anything further; he just let Stiles cry into his shoulder until the tears were long gone and Stiles was reduced to nothing but a hiccupping pile of limbs._ _

__Once the hiccups had ended and Stiles was left breathing heavily against Derek’s chest, the man pulled them both up the bed, turned Stiles on his side, and held him close. It didn’t take long for Stiles to nestle in as close as he get to the wolf and draw Derek’s arm from his waist, to his heart, where he proceeded to play with each one of Derek’s fingers absentmindedly before lacing their fingers together. They laid there like that for quite a while, and if it weren’t for his breathing, Derek would have thought Stiles had fallen asleep, instead of just lying there in silence._ _

__“Thank you,” Stiles eventually mumbled against Derek’s hand._ _

__“‘Thanks you’ for what?” Derek asked, his face buried in Stiles’ hair._ _

__“For punishing your pack when I asked you to, even though I know it hurts you, for letting me cry on your shoulder and not taking advantage of me in my weakest moment, for not making moving in with you any harder than it already was… just… for everything.” Stiles turned his body so he was facing Derek, his hand resting above Derek’s heart. “I know we weren’t brought together under the best circumstances, the worst actually,” Derek flinched and turned away. “No, no, don’t turn away from me. I’m sorry, I won’t bring it up again after this, I promise. I know it hurts you too. I was just going to say, I know we we’re brought together under terrible conditions, and I know I’ve been fighting you every step of the way, but I’m glad I’m here. If the past twenty-four hours have taught me anything, it’s that you actually care about me, and it’s making falling for you, the way a mate should, so much easier.”_ _

__Derek just stared at Stiles, not sure what to say. He hadn’t been expecting Stiles to basically tell him he was falling in love with him, but there it was, hanging in the air between them. So, Derek did the only thing that felt right. He surged forward and captured Stiles’ lips with his own, tasting the words that still lingered there._ _

__He rolled their bodies so Stiles was lying under him, deepening their kiss, licking into his mate’s mouth with abandon. He could feel his wolf scratching beneath his skin, and he felt utterly wild._ _

__Stiles moaned and wrapped his legs around Derek’s middle, grinding their growing erections together with force._ _

__Derek pulled back, nipping at Stiles’ bottom lip playfully as he went. He quickly made his way to Stiles’ neck, sucking and biting large love marks across his jugular and along his collar bone, all while Stile was making ungodly intoxicating sounds and continued grinding up into his now rock hard cock._ _

__“Fuck, Stiles, how am I supposed to keep myself under control when you’re moaning like a fucking porn star?”_ _

__“Why are you trying to control yourself?” Stiles panted. “In fact, why aren’t we both naked right now?”_ _

__Derek did _not_ whimper when Stiles said that. He _didn’t_. He did, however, waste no time in ripping off his and Stiles’ briefs, leaving them both completely naked. _ _

__He threw Stiles’ legs over his shoulders and leaned down, burying his nose in the space between Stiles’ thigh and pelvis, inhaling his mates’ arousal. Stiles let out a shaky breath as Derek began rubbing his stubbled cheek against the sensitive flesh, scenting Stiles anyway he could._ _

__He then pushed forward, causing the boy to nearly fold in half, he legs now on either side of Derek’s arms, and ass straight in the air. The wolf’s eyes turned red and he let out a feral growl at the sight of his mate submitted so perfectly before him._ _

__Without pause, Derek licked from the back of Stiles’ balls all the way down to his puckered hole, getting drunk off the taste of Stiles at his most pure. He sucked and nibbled lightly on Stiles hole, before forcing his tongue past the tight ring of muscle._ _

__Stiles was writhing under Derek’s touch, pushing up into his mouth, craving more as he fisted the sheets and screamed Derek’s name like it was a prayer to the gods._ _

__Derek continued fucking Stiles with his tongue as he inserted his first finger followed shortly by a second, stretching him open fast and sloppy._ _

__“Derek, _fuck_ , Derek, I’m ready!! Please, just fuck me. I _need_ you to fuck me!” _ _

__“I’ve only stretched you two fingers, are you sure you’re ready?”_ _

__Stiles bit his lip, squeezed his eyes shut, and nodded rapidly. “Yeah,” he huffed, “I want you to stretch me with your cock; I want to feel the burn as you push inside me. Please, Derek, just… I’m ready, okay?”_ _

__Derek could feel himself shifting. Stiles’ filthy mouth always brought out his wolf, and who was he to fight what both his mate and wolf clearly wanted._ _

__Derek grabbed the lube off the night stand and slicked himself up generously, knowing the extra lube would be needed with Stiles so poorly prepped._ _

__He took a moment to appreciate the man laid out before him, legs spread on either side of Derek’s arms, neck and chest tinted pink and littered with purple marks that _he_ put there, hair a disheveled mess. Stiles looked beautiful like this, and it was all for Derek. _ _

__Derek lined himself up with Stiles and pressed his forehead against his mate’s as he gradually pushed into him, only stopping once he bottomed out._ _

__Stiles’ legs trembled and his whole body burned with the stretch. He loved it; the feeling of his body trying to adjust around Derek’s length. He isn’t sure when having sex with Derek changed from something he needed just to keep his urges at bay to something he enjoyed and craved, probably around the same time he went from hating Derek to sort of… loving him._ _

__Derek was waiting for Stiles’ signal that it was okay to move, and once he got it, he didn’t hesitate. He pulled out of Stiles slowly, making sure he felt the drag of every inch until only the head of his cock was left inside him. He rolled his hips slightly before slamming back into Stiles.  
Derek repeated the process several times, readjusting each time until he made contact with Stiles’ prostate, wrenching a silent cry from the boy’s lips._ _

__“ _Fuck_ , fuck Derek, right there. _Please!_ ” Stiles begged, his fully erect cock now leaking and leaving a trail of precum across his chest. _ _

__Derek pinned Stiles down by his wrists, his claws digging into the mattress and pounded into him relentlessly, striking his prostate repeatedly, Stiles clenching tighter and tighter around him each time. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s neck and pulled up into every thrust. Derek quickly began to feel his climax building at the base of his spine. He bit down on Stiles’ shoulder, like he did every time, marking Stiles’ as his own as his orgasm ripped through him. He felt his knot starting to grow within Stiles, and positioned himself so it was pressed firmly against Stiles’ sweet spot, bringing him to the edge as Derek came hard inside him._ _

__Stiles screamed Derek’s name as he came across his chest and neck, some landing on his cheek. He went limp and Derek let his legs fall as he shifted back, unpinned him, and licked the cum from his cheek._ _

__“You taste amazing,” Derek hummed as he moved to the strip on Stiles’ neck. He continued licking Stiles until his knot was gone and there was nothing left to clean._ _

__Stiles felt like he was in a sex coma. He could still feel Derek’s knot pressed against his prostate as Derek spilled into him. He never would have thought he could finish untouched, but this was amazing, the feeling of Derek knotted inside him._ _

__It wasn’t just the sex that was amazing, though, it was the attention Derek paid to him afterwards; cleaning him with his tongue, massaging his aching thighs, making sure he isn’t injured anywhere._ _

__“You’ve never knotted me while you were shifted before,” Stiles finally said once he regained motor control._ _

__“Does it bother you?” Derek sounded distant, like he was trying to steel himself for Stiles’ answer._ _

__“No. Not at all,” Stiles reassured. “It makes me feel like you’re more willing to be yourself with me.”_ _

__“Oh,” was all Derek managed to say. That wasn’t the response he had been expecting._ _

__“Are you okay with that? Being open with me, I mean?”_ _

__“I’ve never been…,” Derek started, having trouble finding his voice._ _

__“I know,” Stiles smiled as he ran his hand through Derek’s hair, “but I’m your mate now. Being open with me isn’t a bad thing.”_ _

__Derek swallowed the lump forming in his throat and forced himself to ask the question he couldn’t get out of his head. “Did you mean it? When you said you were falling for me?” He never would have asked something so personal before, but Stiles was right, they were mates, and Derek needed to know._ _

__Stiles took a deep breath. He licked his bottom lip and bit it nervously before nodding. “Yeah… I think I am.”_ _

__“I don’t deserve you,” Derek whispered, burying his face in Stiles’ shoulder._ _

__“You’re right, you don’t,” Stiles deadpanned, making Derek snort a quiet laugh. “But you’ve got me, and I’m going to give you hell.” Derek laughed harder that time, because he knew it was true._ _

__“As long as I keep getting sex.”_ _

__“Of _course!_ ”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?? Any and all feed back is welcome, but hateful and derogatory comments will be deleted!
> 
> Feel free to join me at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com! I love making new friends!!


End file.
